2003 (production)
A list of events in '2003 '''related to ''Get Fuzzy. Releases *April 2: The Get Fuzzy Experience: Are You Bucksperienced? *June 2: I would have bought you a cat but... *October 1: Blueprint for Disaster Story Arcs *January 1-4: Bucky's New Year's resolution to be honest and state his opinion. *January 13-14: Rob and his coworkers receive holiday cards from politicians. *January 20-23: Bucky steals food from the neighbors and gets grounded. *January 24-25: Bucky wants things on his Christmas list he didn't get. *January 29-30: It is discovered that Satchel has names for everything in the apartment. *January 31-February 1; 3-8; 10-11: Bucky tries to film a reality show about his "crib". *February 27-March 1: Bucky carries around a dead eel. This is partially connected to the 2002 storyline about "Smell E. Fish". *March 11-13: Bucky tries to make a stand-up comedy act. *March 17-22: Bucky builds a huge wall to protect the apartment. *March 24-29: Rob considered moving. *March 31-April 3: Bucky uses Rob's paperweight as a "crystal ball" and claims to have psychic powers. Bucky would later claim this several more times. *April 7-12: Bucky tries once again tries to booby-trap the Ferret Flap and in response, Fungo steals Smacky. *April 14-19: Bucky is revealed to be a Freemason. *Arpil 21-25: Bucky bakes oatmeal cookies with bugs in them. *April 28-May 3; 5-10: Bucky, mad at Rob for not moving to a place with heated floors, returns to "nature" (a trash can) and documents his thoughts, and later wants it made into a movie. *May 13-16: Bucky is angry that Fungo still has Smacky, and Rob later retrieves it for him. *May 19-24: Bucky loses Rob's keys gambling, and tries to win them back by playing craps with Satchel for money. *May 26-28: Bucky tries to enter a contest for a year's supply of Chicken Chunx. *June 2-7: Bucky wants to go to Anaheim to eat the Rally Monkey. *June 9-14: Satchel has relationship problems./Bucky and Satchel read horoscopes. This arc claims that Satchel is a Leo. *June 19-24: Satchel tries to collect money for Martha Stewart after hearing she was "in trouble" and unaware of the then-recent scandal she was involved in. *July 3-4: Satchel discovers Fig Newtons. They would later become Satchel's favorite snack. *July 7-12: Bucky knocks Fungo's mother down a garbage chute thinking it was Fungo himself, who then challenges Bucky to a duel. *July 16-August 30: Bucky's birthday, Chucky Chimp and Bounty Hunter. **July 16-19; 23: Bucky's birthday is coming up, and he wants monkeys. This arc places Bucky's birthday on July 18, which contradicts previous claims that he is a Capricorn. **July 24-26; 28-August 2: Satchel takes Bucky to the zoo for his birthday, where he tries to eat Chucky Chimp. **August 11; 15-16: Bucky continues to plot to eat Chucky Chimp. **August 12-14: Rob wants bucky to write thank you notes to Chucky Chimp and Chris the zookeeper. **August 18-19: Chucky sent Bucky a joke package of bath supplies and a not saying "See you in two months". **August 19-30: For trying to eat Chucky Chimp, Rob challenges Bucky to fight a farm chicken called Bounty Hunter. A later strip in September 4 sees Ira Chihuahua visiting and talking about the event. *August 5-9: Rob brings out a collection of books to read in the summer./Satchel discovers there is more than one Lassie. *September 1-3; 13: Bucky finds a horn and starts honking it repeatedly. *September 8-13; 15: Francis Wilco petsits Bucky and Satchel while Rob is on jury duty. **September 10-11: Bucky shows screenplays to Francis. *September 15-20: Satchel discovers he's from Canada. *September 22-26: Satchel accidentally throws Smacky away, and Cat Cat harasses Bucky when he goes to retrieve him. This arc claims that Bucky is 3 years old, which contradicts the previous statement that was 5 in May 2000, which would make him 8 or 9 then. *September 29-October 4: Satchel continues to have problems with Oreo. Bucky uses this to pull a prank on Satchel by gluing his arms together with spray adhesive with him thinking it was deodorant. The vet had to shave off all the fur on his torso to get it off. Satchel would later be seen wearing a sweater to cover this up for several strips until October 19. *October 6-11: Smacky smells bad after being thrown into the trash, so Bucky goes out to get him cleaned. *October 14-15: Bucky gives Satchel dating advice. *October 23-24: Satchel at his Playgroup. *October 27-December 9: The trio's vacation in Canada. **October 27-November 1; 3-4: Rob decides to go on vacation after the Red Sox lost to the Yankees. This part of the arc includes the infamous comment about Pittsburgh. **November 4-8: The three decide to go to Nova Scotia, Canada to visit Satchel's birthplace and they prepare for their trip. **November 3; 10: Rob discusses the Red Sox' loss. **November 17-19: The Strip "apologizes" for its comment about Pittsburgh. **November 24-29: Rob and company go to and explore Canada. **December 1-3: Satchel arrives at his hometown of Chéticamp, where his father just yells at him for not being a rescue dog. **December 4-6: The gang returns home and discuss how Satchel's dad acted. **December 8-9: Rob prints the photos taken during their vacation. *November 12-15: Bucky hangs out with Snatch Limelight, a cat comedian. *December 13; 18-19; 21-27; January 1: The Holiday season and Christmas 2003. *December 22; 29-31: Bucky gets a Garfield book for Christmas and thinks it's an unauthorized copy of his life. *December 28; January 2: New Year's 2004. Category:Real-world years Category:Real-World Articles